onceuponatimefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Sneeuwwitje
, in Storybrooke bekend als Mary Margaret Blanchard, is een hoofdpersonage uit Once Upon a Time. Ze is de moeder van Emma en tijdens de eerste duistere vloek ook haar kamergenote nadat Emma uit de motelkamer wordt verwijderd. Ze is voor een groot deel verantwoordelijk voor de gebeurtenissen voor het in werking te stellen van de gebeurtenissen doordat ze een van haar hopeloze studenten Henry (waarvan ze op dat moment niet weet dat hij haar kleinzoon is)het sprookjesboek waardoor hij over de vloek leert zodat hij zijn moeder vind en terugbrengt waardoor de vloek uiteindelijk wordt verbroken. Voor de eerste vloek Sneeuwwitje is de dochter van Koningin Eva en Koning Leopold. Haar moeder gaf haar de naam Sneeuwwitje omdat de winter waarin ze was geboren een van de koudste was sinds jaren. Omdat ze het enige kind is van het koninklijke paar is ze ook de kroonprinses en de erfgename van de troon. Als Sneeuwwitje nog jong is valt ze op een dag uit tegen haar bediende Johanna als ze haar tiara probeert voor het bal. Terwijl ze de bediende aan haar plaats herinnert komt haar moeder binnen en zegt ze dat het genoeg is. Johanna denkt dat Eva het tegen haar heeft maar de koningin onthuld dat ze het tegen haar dochter heeft. Sneeuwwitje protesteert maar haar moeder leert haar dat ze nederig moet zijn omdat een goede koningin zich ten dienste moet stellen van het volk en nederig moet zijn. Ze verteld dat het bal niet speciaal voor haar is maar eerder voor het volk zodat ze hun toekomstige koningin kunnen ontmoeten. Trivia * Sneeuwitje is zo diep verbonden met haar ware geliefde Droomprins dat ze het kan voelen als hij pijn heeft of omgekeerd. Later wordt het onthuld dat hun ware liefde zo sterk is dat ze samen een hart kunnen delen en in leven kunnen blijven. * Ginnifer Goodwin de actrice die Sneeuwwitje speelt is op een bepaald moment echt verliefd geworden op acteur Josh Dallas die haar characters ware liefde Droomprins speelt. Later zijn de twee gaan daten en immiddels zijn ze getrouwd hebben ze een zoon genaamd Oliver en komt er een tweede kind aan. Galerij 215It'sBeautiful.png|The Queen Is Dead 215Goodbye.png|The Queen Is Dead 118Sneeuwwitje.png|The Stable Boy 111Sneeuwwitje.png|Fruit of the Poisonous Tree Sneeuwwitje4.png|The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter 115.png|Red-Handed Sneeuwwitje1.png|Snow Falls 110.png|7:15 A.M. 110SneeuwwitjeEnDeZevenDwergen.png|7:15 A.M. 110Sneeuwwitje.png|7:15 A.M. 116Sneeuwwitje.png|Heart of Darkness 116.png|Heart of Darkness 116Sneeuwwitje2.png|Heart of Darkness 121Air.png|An Apple Red as Blood 121.png|An Apple Red as Blood 121Collapse.PNG|An Apple Red as Blood 101.png|Pilot Sneeuwwitje3.png|Pilot 210CatchingTheQueen.PNG|The Cricket Game Bieskop.png|Pilot 413TryingTheTree.png|Unforgiven 413MaleficentPregnant.jpg|Unforgiven 416Dragon2.png|Best Laid Plans 105Sneeuwwitje.png|That Still Small Voice 108Sneeuwwitje.png|Desperate Souls 114Sneeuwwitje.png|Dreamy 118Verhoor.png|The Stable Boy 120Sneeuwwitje.png|The Stranger Sneeuwwitje2.png|The Doctor 122MM.png|A Land Without Magic 122PurpleCloud.jpg|A Land Without Magic 205HereYouGo.png|The Doctor 205Beanstalk.jpg|The Doctor 208ItsOK.png|Into the Deep 209HowCouldYou.png|Queen of Hearts 209TakingUsHome.png|Queen of Hearts 209Magic.png|Queen of Hearts 210DreamCatcherMemories.png|The Cricket Game 213WhatDoYouSay.png|Tiny 215TheHarshestWinter.png|The Queen Is Dead 301Lightning.png|The Heart of the Truest Believer 403Promo5.jpg|Rocky Road 404Promo3.jpg|The Apprentice 407Promo6.jpg|The Snow Queen 409ItsComing.png|Fall 409Promo15.jpg|Fall 409Promo13.jpg|Fall 409Promo17.jpg|Fall 409Shattered.png|Fall 410Promo6.jpg|Shattered Sight 411Promo30.jpg|Heroes and Villains 411Promo29.jpg|Heroes and Villains 412BackToNormal.jpg|Darkness on the Edge of Town 412MagicRitual.jpg|Darkness on the Edge of Town 412Promo8.jpg|Darkness on the Edge of Town 413Nightmare.jpg|Unforgiven 413MaleficentTotem.jpg|Unforgiven 413Cave.jpg|Unforgiven 413Worried.jpg|Unforgiven 413MaleficentIsBack.jpg|Unforgiven 414SecretMeeting.jpg|Enter the Dragon 415Promo8.jpg|Poor Unfortunate Soul 415Strangle.jpg|Poor Unfortunate Soul 416Promo19.jpg|Best Laid Plans 416Promo23.jpg|Best Laid Plans 417Promo4.jpg|Heart of Gold 419Promo11.jpg|Lily 420Promo40.jpg|Mother 421Promo17.jpg|Operation Mongoose Part 1 421Promo21.jpg|Operation Mongoose Part 1 422SnowWhite.png|Operation Mongoose Part 2 422SaveRumple.png|Operation Mongoose Part 2 422Magic.png|Operation Mongoose Part 2 422BecomingTheDarkOne.png|Operation Mongoose Part 2 en:Snow White